Dark Blue
by VnikLord
Summary: En aquella fría mañana de diciembre John se disponía a preparar su té y el de Sherlock, aunque todavía no lo había visto y eso era raro, porque normalmente siempre que se levantaba lo encontraba en el salón sentado. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**N/A: **_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

**Dark Blue**

El frio de aquella mañana de diciembre había mantenido a John más tiempo del normal en la cama. De su boca solo salía vaho helado y temía enormemente el momento de sacar cualquiera de sus extremidades del cobijo de sus mantas, parecía un niño pequeño que se negaba a levantarse y así se sentía. El tiempo no daba tregua, llevaban la semana más fría del año y a John el frio no le sentaba bien. No era raro verlo estirar la espalda constantemente, frotarse el hombro con sus manos y maldecir todo el tiempo. El frio se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y hasta de su alma.

No podía quedarse ahí eternamente, debía ser valiente, ¡él era un soldado! Así que tomado fuerza de su lado Capitán Watson, saltó al suelo como el valiente soldado que era; pero en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con el frio suelo, comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos evitando el sufrido contacto mientras de su garganta salían grititos no muy masculinos que digamos... y con esa extraña danza llego al cuarto de baño, donde abrió el grifo de la ducha, necesitaba entrar en calor inmediatamente.

Ya un poco más templado y esperando realmente que nadie lo hubiera escuchado gritando, comenzó a vestirse. La tarde anterior se había encontrado con un paquete en su habitación, sobre su cama. Un precioso jersey azul de lana. Se lo colocó con unos vaqueros también azules y una sensación de calidez lo invadió. Dios era el jersey más cálido que había tenido en su vida, no picaba nada, suave y además combinaba con el color de sus ojos. ¡Se convirtió en ese preciso momento en su prenda favorita! Debía de agradecer el regalo pero, ¿a quién? Por un momento considero que fuera regalo de Sherlock, aunque no lo veía del tipo de personas que van por ahí regalando cosas, así que obviamente sería de la señora Hudson, en cuanto la viera le agradecería. ¡Dios era fantástico!

Cuando llego al salón le extraño enormemente no ver allí a Sherlock, lo habitual era encontrarlo en el sofá, esperando su té como siempre. Tal vez no había ningún caso y se había rendido al cansancio, tal vez por una vez se comportaba como una persona normal. John comenzó a preparar su té y el de Sherlock. Se sentía realmente bien con aquel jersey, tanto que hasta sonreía como no lo había hecho en toda la semana. Cuando terminó y volteó para colocarlos en la mesa de la cocina, se encontró con la mirada analítica de Sherlock que apoyado en la puerta, solo cubierto por una sábana blanca lo miraba fijamente, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí mirándolo? Cuando se disponía a hablar Sherlock se acercó con un movimiento rápido y comenzó a observarlo desde demasiado cerca tanto que se veía reflejado en esos ojos cristalinos…

—Pero… pero—por un momento perdió su capacidad de hablar, Sherlock lo sujetaba de los brazos mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos, lo que provocó que la sábana se desprendiera ligeramente de su cuerpo, ante el movimiento de esta y por acto reflejo John reaccionó deteniéndola con sus temblorosas manos, manos que quedaron unidas a su delgado cuerpo a nivel de la cintura— ¿Qué haces? Sherlock… ¡Sherlock! ¡Te congelaras!

—Yuuuju!... ¿Interrumpo algo?— La señora Hudson como siempre tan inoportuna—Les hice unas galletas de chocolate, que van muy bien para el frio— les dedicó una mirada cariñosa, dejó la bandeja en una mesita y se volteó para irse— ¡Ah! Y por mí no se preocupen…ya me voy… ¡Continúen! ¡Vive y deja vivir!

Ese pareció el momento exacto en que ambos se dieron cuenta de las posiciones que tenían y lo sugerente que eran, de hecho John estaba bastante seguro que por detrás Sherlock le había dado una bonita imagen a la señora Hudson. Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces y paseó la mirada por John, hasta el final de sus manos en su cintura y el rubor cubrió su cara. Ante lo cual John retiró rápidamente sus manos, demasiado rápido pues la sabana todavía bajo más y dejo expuesto demasiado de su amigo…John volteó azorado la mirada, aunque era incapaz de centrar la vista en nada, demasiado tentado por seguir mirando.

—Yo… lo siento, no… no— John tartamudeaba nervioso.

— ¡Te lo has puesto!—Sentenció Sherlock, así que era de él— Y al parecer ya te encuentras mejor, llevabas días de muy mal humor, muy descentrado y eso no es conveniente para nosotros. Te necesito al cien por cien John…

—Oh! Así que…—Sherlock lo miró extrañando— ¡Gracias!

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras abandonaba el salón, para vestirse.

oOo

Los casos de robos no eran los que más le gustaban pero sí eran los que mejor pagaban, así que últimamente se dedicaron a desarticular una modesta banda de ladrones, que operaban a pequeña escala por los negocios de Londres.

Un claro inconveniente era que al ser contratados de forma particular no podía recurrir a Lestrade a no ser que tuvieran todo muy bien atado, así que los pequeños pasos debían darlos solos. Habían pasado toda la tarde siguiendo a una pequeña mujer asiática, que al parecer se encargaba de buscar la mercancía, controlar los accesos, las cámaras e informar del mejor momento para efectuar el golpe. Pero según Sherlock, ella solo era un peón, dentro de un gran juego de ajedrez y debían encontrar al rey… Odiaba cuando Sherlock se ponía misterioso y no compartía sus conclusiones abiertamente, cuando subía su cuello del abrigo y miraba a todo con aquella sonrisa torcida.

Caminaba tras de él por aquellas oscuras y frías calles, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría darle un buen golpe en esa estúpida sonrisa, al señor " yo lo observo todo" cuando algo pasó, un hombre salió corriendo desde un callejón cercano y Sherlock comenzó a seguirlo rápidamente. John volteó y vio a la joven mujer que seguían con un gran corte en la garganta… ¡Mierda Sherlock! y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron en la dirección que se fueron corriendo. Sherlock no era bueno con el cuerpo a cuerpo y John lo sabía, debía apresurarse…

Con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón golpeando fuerte y miedo en la mirada, alcanzó a ver movimiento al final de una oscura calle. Se acercó rápidamente, para ver el momento exacto en que el individuo golpeaba a Sherlock derrumbándolo en el suelo y como este sacaba de su espalda un gran cuchillo.

— ¡Nooo!— Con un grito desesperado logró interponerse entre Sherlock y su atacante, quedando John totalmente expuesto. Intentó asestarle una puñalada en el estómago que John pudo detener con sus antebrazos, pero no evito que la punta del cuchillo cortara la carne de su vientre— ¡Aaaagh!— Aquello era doloroso, pero no ceso en su empeño de proteger a Sherlock e inmediatamente golpeo a su atacante dándole un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz, aquel hombre se tambaleó al igual que John que cayó al suelo, frente a un aterrado Sherlock.

Miles de posibilidades pasaron por la mente de Sherlock, cuando vio a John desplomarse contra una pared, ya no le importaba si el sospechoso huía, ya nada le importaba más que atender a John.

—John… ¡John! Mírame, no dejes de mirarme…— Sherlock le abre los ojos inquieto y revisa el reflejo de su iris, ante lo que John intenta enfocarlo, no recuerda haberlos cerrado— ¡¿Que estabas pensando John?!— lo tiende en el suelo y levanta su ropa para revisar su herida, todo está lleno de sangre debe hacer presión y llamar una ambulancia… sin pensarlo nada quita su bufanda y la utiliza para presionar la herida de John.

—En ti Sher…—John acababa de perder el conocimiento, Sherlock ya tenía el teléfono en la mano para pedir ayuda cuando una ambulancia ya estaba entrando en el callejón ¡Mycroft por supuesto! Volteó buscando una cámara y la encontró en un edificio cercano, agacho su cabeza ofreciendo un gracias silencioso.

—Aguanta John…la ambulancia ya está aquí, no me dejes solo— le susurró al oído sin dejar de presionar en su estómago, lo observó detenidamente hasta que los médicos se acercaron para atender a su amigo, depositó un suave beso en su frente y les dejó trabajar.

En pocos minutos llego un apurado Lestrade, que se encontró con que John estaba siendo trasladado al hospital y Sherlock permanecía sentado en el suelo, estático y con la mirada perdida. Un camillero intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, le hablaba y le ponía una manta roja sobre los hombros. Sherlock se dejaba hacer, parecía que no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— ¡Déjenos un momento por favor!—Fue la orden de un Inspector de policía y aquel hombre no dudo en dejarlo estar, ofreciendo una última mirada de pesar a Sherlock, procedió a recoger en una bolsa todo lo que había a su alrededor. Un movimiento rápido de Sherlock dejo a ambos bastante asustados, había cogido algo del suelo y se aferraba a ello con fuerza…— ¡Sherlock! —Cuando Lestrade se acercó más vio que lo que tenía Sherlock entre las manos era el jersey de John, el azul oscuro, ese que era un inseparable de él desde hacía meses— John estará bien… —Se sentó en el suelo a su lado y dudó un momento pero al final pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo recargó sobre él y Sherlock se dejo hacer, necesitado de algo que ni él podía comprender…

oOo

Cuando John regresó del hospital un par de días después, se sentía bastante defraudado con Sherlock, pues el muy necio ni apareció por el hospital. Subió los diecisiete peldaños hacia su piso, haciendo un repaso mental de porque no debía de enfadarse. ¡Era Sherlock! ¡Sociópata autodeclarado! Pero había un pequeño dolor en su corazón que no lo dejaba en paz. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y el caos le vino encima, todo estaba por todas partes. Sherlock permanecía sentado en su sillón abrazado a sus piernas y aparentemente en su palacio mental, mientras a su alrededor se encontraban todos los libros que poseían claramente lanzados; probetas, placas de petri y resto de sus artilugios de experimentar por el suelo… parecía que hubiera entrado en cólera y lo pagara con todo lo que encontró a su alrededor salvándose únicamente su sillón y el de John. ¡Dios Sherlock! ¿Había sido por él, todo ese desastre? Se acercó cauteloso, aunque parecía el Sherlock de siempre… le toco en el hombro sacándolo de dios sabe el lugar donde se encontraba. Y le miró fijamente, al principio casi sin reconocimiento, pero al final bajo la mirada y de su regazo sacó algo y se lo dio. Era su jersey azul, ese que adoraba, lleno de sangre y con un enorme roto en la parte delantera… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría así, abrazado a su jersey? Y el enfadado porque no había ido a verlo…

—Sherlock…Sherlock ¡Mírame!— le puso una mano en la barbilla para levantarle la cara y mirarle a los ojos, unos ojos vidriosos que no querían mirarlo. Ante la negativa de Sherlock, John se levantó la ropa que le cubría el torso, cogió una mano de Sherlock y la llevo hacia su herida—Mírame Sherlock… ¡estoy bien… vale!—Aquello surgió efecto, Sherlock miraba su herida. ¡No parecía tan mala después de todo! Y volviendo a levantar su cara consiguió que lo mirara, una solitaria lágrima recorría el rostro ajeno y John no pudo evitarlo, no pudo, se agacho con un ligero esfuerzo pues su herida escocía y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Ante el contacto Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza y se recargó sobre él. El no estaba acostumbrado a sentir y no entendía bien porque estaba tan asustado.

—John… ¡Siento mucho lo de tu jersey!

oOo

—Muchísimas gracias Señora Hudson, espero no haberle dado mucho faena— John tomaba el té en la pequeña cocina de la Señora Hudson.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes querido a mi edad es bueno estar entretenida— se acercó con un paquete en las manos y lo dejo sobre la mesa— Además el pobrecillo ha estado más raro de lo normal desde… ¡El incidente!

—Si lo sé… ¡Por eso le pedí este favor!—John soltó con un suspiro, ya no sabía qué hacer con Sherlock, se había cerrado en banda y no cogía ni el teléfono a Lestrade. Al cual se le estaba acumulando la faena y le llamaba cada día desesperado. John se levantó y beso a la mujer en la cabeza—Gracias de nuevo.

Con su paquete bajo el brazo comenzó a subir a su piso, estaba bastante nervioso, esto comenzaba a ser ridículo. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba justo donde llevaba toda la semana, en su sofá, en pijama y con la vista perdida. John dejó el paquete en su regazo no esperando una reacción por su parte, pero sorprendentemente Sherlock lo cogió y lo abrió ante la atenta mirada de John.

—Una bufanda… pero… pero…—Sherlock comenzó a parpadear como entrando en ese extraño estado que más bien parecía una ameba que una persona— esta lana…

—Se lo mucho que te gustaba mi jersey… así que ahora es tuyo—Sherlock se quedo mirando aquella prenda mucho tiempo. Algo dentro de él se había prendido, los ojos le escocían y al levantar la vista John ya se había ido.

oOo

Los días siguientes todo fue más normal, John volvió a su trabajo en la clínica pues en casa se sentía como un inválido. La señora Hudson no le dejaba ocuparse de nada.

El viernes tras todo un día algo complicado en la clínica, recibió un mensaje de Sherlock, tenían un caso y le esperaba en la puerta. Al salir lo vio, con la bufanda al cuello y no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto, aquella bufanda le quedaba realmente bien. Y Sherlock le sonreía de vuelta, todo parecía estar bien. Ya anochecía pero decidieron ir andando, no estaban a más de quince minutos de la escena del crimen y aunque ninguno de los dos dio razón alguna, ambos disfrutaban del paseo, juntos.

La noche volvía a ser fría y al cabo de unos minutos John ya notaba como le calaba en los huesos y un pequeño temblor se instaló en su cuerpo, comenzó a respirar con dificultad y un pequeño castañeo salía de su boca. Sherlock lo tomó del brazo, lo volteó con cuidado y colocó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

—Sher… ¿Sherlock qué haces?—el rubor había cubierto de golpe toda su cara y no era para menos, tenía a Sherlock tan cerca de él, que no pudo evitar mirarlo a los labios.

— ¡Cogerás frio John!—Sherlock estaba tan cerca que pudo observar como el iris azul de John desaparecía consumido por una profunda oscuridad— John tus ojos…

— ¿Ya lo has descubierto?—Sherlock lo miró extrañado pero negó con la cabeza, él no era bueno con esas cosas, no entendía lo que pasaba.

John sonrió y se acercó a él despacio, Sherlock aun lo sujetaba por la bufanda mientras él seguía su avance. Estaba tan cerca que cada vaho de frio que salía de su boca era atrapada por la de John. En un movimiento desesperado John lo besó dulcemente pero al no sentirse correspondido se separó y vio como Sherlock lo miraba petrificado. John comenzó a voltearse con pesar en la mirada cuando sintió las manos de Sherlock aferrándose fuertemente a la bufanda y tirando de él. Eliminó la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos y lo besó de una manera necesitada, profundizando el beso con un movimiento posesivo, invadiendo su boca y arrancando profundos gemidos de la boca de John. Un John que solo pudo concentrarse en rodear el cuello de Sherlock, aumentando el contacto y correspondiendo fervientemente al danzar de sus lenguas… Aquello estaba siendo intenso, tanto que Sherlock no pudo evitar gemir en su boca provocando que John se estremeciera… Dios quería más, mucho más… Se separaron muy a su pesar, porque el respirar era algo necesario, pero permanecieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos. John al ver una sonrisa en el rostro contrario no pudo más que comenzar de nuevo, invadiendo su boca con la necesidad de arrancarle gemidos como los que él ya no era capaz de acallar…

oOo

**N/A: **Lo primero… este fic va con dedicatoria especial a "GL" de "Fuck Yeah Sherlock", por hacer posibles mis imposibles y por aguantarme… ¡Gracias! (n_n)

Lo segundo… últimamente estoy tremendamente descentrada, así que nada me parece bueno, nada está bien, todo me parece fragmentado ... (U.U)

Espero que en el fondo lo hayan disfrutado que de eso se trataba y me dejen un pequeño comentario.

Besos Lord.


End file.
